Dreaming
by soleilxx
Summary: Jacob takes Bella to a bonfire some time after Edward leaves her. One-shot.


I knock on the door at eight o'clock sharp. Bella is always on time so I'm shocked when she opens the door says hey then sprints off in a bathrobe. I follow her up to her room where she is ripping things out of the closet at tossing them on her small bed. T-shirt. Jeans. Shoe. Hoodie. Matching shoe. Then Bella spins around and grabs her jeans and yanks them on roughly, and I decide to start the conversation.

"So, I'm guessing you have ulterior motives," I leer. To which she rolls her eyes and grabs her shirt and makes sure she is facing away to pull over her head.

"Shut up, Jake. Let's say, I _might_ have blown something up in the kitchen. No one's perfect, but practice can make it so."

I shudder, she really _is_ accident prone. "Bells, do I need to ask you to stay away from the kitchen also?" I grin as she slips her shoes on.

"No, rather, you need to tell Charlie not to put cheese in the microwave and cook it for too long. Yeah, I opened it and was bathed in hot cheese, not pleasant."

"You do realize that this thing starts in, oh, five minutes?" I say, ducking the hair brush easily.

"Your humor does not amuse me," she growls heading for the stairs while pulling her hoodie on. I catch her arm as she trips at the top of the stairs while trying to find the head on the jacket, when I yank it over her head she grins up, "Thanks, Jake."

"All in a day's work, Swan now, let's boogie."

* * *

Bella and I found a spot to sit for the telling of the legends. Bella brought a quilt and she snuggled into my side right once we sat down. I glance down when I feel her trace the pattern on my shirt. She looks better, a lot better. She's healing; healing from the wound Edward inflicted when he left her and didn't return. Just as well, he never was any good for her. Not that I am either, but she seems happier around me and that's all I want, her to be happy. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"Here, Bells, this is for you," I murmured dropping it in her hand. It was a leather necklace with some beads and a medallion with a wolf howling at the moon.

"I love it, but Jake, you know I hate having people buy me things," she answered, trying to hand it back to me.

"What are you talking about? I made this."

"And here I thought _I _was the bad liar," she muttered shaking her head and thrusting the necklace into my hand.

"Pssh, what are you talking about? I made this," I said shoving it right back.

"Bull, how did you make it?"

"I - uh - I found some leather. Then I made some beads - out of - bead materials. Then I smelted some metal stuff and carved that into it," I said grasping for straws.

"Mmhmm, yeah, I believe that. Well, you came up with a _really_ bad explanation; I _guess_ I could keep it. Since you tried so hard to come up with a lie," she said giggling.

"That's what I'm talking about, Bells!"

"Help me put it on?" She asked, leaning forward, swiping all her hair off her neck.

"There," I said snapping the little clasp into place.

"Thanks, Jake," she grinned up at me then leaned back into my side.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Bella's eyes began drooping. I briefly thought about taking her home, but thought better of it when she snuggled deeper into my side. After she was asleep for about five minutes I realized she talks in her sleep. I decided that I've heard the stories, so I leaned back and listened, instead, to what she was murmuring.

"I like Twinkies," she sighed.

Embry, who was sitting about five feet, away glanced over and cracked a smile when he saw Bella.

"What? You don't like Twinkies? After him!" She groaned into my shoulder.

It was obvious that Embry had long forgotten the stories of our tribe.

"Hmm? _I'm _not going after him, _you_ go after him," she paused.

"Why? 'Cause I'm lazy," she murmured, burrowing in closer when a cold gust of wind blew past.

Embry and I were having trouble not laughing. I forced myself to be still so I wouldn't wake her.

"No, no, no. You don't understand. Twinkies. Are. A food group!" She said this then flipped over so she was facing Embry and he was crying from the suppressed laughter.

"All hail King Twinkie. All hail King Twinkie. All hail-" my short laugh caused her to stop talking briefly.

"You are a stupid idiot! I don't know why _anyone _is _your _friend," her voice was full of malice, but her deep breathing let me know she was still asleep.

"That was mean," I murmur and she flips open her eyes are wide open and I'm frozen in shock.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm asleep, I don't know what I'm saying," she says this and then burrows back down and she starts snoring.

Embry lets out a loud bark of a laugh as the stories end and everyone stares at him and Bella stirs and sits up.

"What's wrong with you," Bella asks, her voice heavy from sleeping.

"It's you, Bella. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Embry begins cackling again.

Bella turns a deep shade of red as everyone turns to stare at her. She digs her nails into my arm and hisses "Do something."

I glance around and yell, "Oi! Paul! That's my sister man, get a room!" Rachel's head shoots up and she lets out a yelp and everyone turns towards them.

"How did you know?" Bella asks from behind her hands, where she shoved her face.

"I didn't," I laugh. "Lucky guess, your welcome."

"Thanks, Jake. Can we leave?"

"Sure, Bells. Come on," I say hauling her to her feet and drag her towards my rabbit. Tonight, was _**legendary.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay 2 things, 1, the cheese incident happened to me when I tried to make cheese dip and 2, the dream thing is word-for-word verbatim what my cousin, Madison, said when she stayed at my house.**_

_**Disclaimer: This was purely for fun! I own nothing but the plot, I suppose.**_


End file.
